


Snapped

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, School Shootings, Some Fluff, some gun violence, somewhat graphic descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: A person can only take so much before they snap.





	Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I got the inspiration for this while I listened to "Pumped up Kicks" by Foster the People. While it is very dark, I hope you enjoy anyway!

_Hey look, it's Dirty Dixon. Surprised you're showing your face after the beating we gave you-"_

_  
The resounding crack of a gun being fired filled the air. The sound of a body hitting the floor followed, just before the screams started._

_It was 7:32am on a Friday._

-

Daryl Dixon wasn't exactly well liked in high school. He had a few acquaintances, and a crush on a sweet boy he could never have, Paul Rovia; but he wasn't sure it could be said that he had ‘friends.’ Except for just that one smart ass brunette boy.

 

He supposed coming from an abusive and dirt poor home left everybody’s opinion of him very low. Though he wasn't sure he understood how it was his fault; he was just born into it, he didn't have a say.

 

But between the almost daily beatings at home, and the bullying at school, Daryl’s resolve was cracking.

-

Several people got a warning note before the day of the shooting. Rick Grimes, Maggie Green, Glenn Rhee, Sasha Williams, Carol Peletier, Tara Chambler, Rosita Espinosa and last but not least, Paul Rovia. The only people who’d ever been decent to him or stepped in to help him.

 

Rick Grimes was on the baseball team with Shane Walsh-his daily bully. If Rick was there, he always made it a point to stop them. Maggie and Glenn always ate lunch with him and worked with him in class. Sasha interfered whenever something happened in front of her. Carol brought him baked goods and shared in his trauma. Tara and Rosita, an openly out couple, did their best to walk to class with him whenever they could, but nobody could be with Daryl 24/7. And sometimes things happened.

 

Paul Rovia...he was different. He helped him bind his wounds, fed him, defended him the best that he could..he’d kissed Daryl, once when the man was having a fit of anger and couldn't seem to calm down. It’s what spawned his crush on the boy in the first place. Paul was special, he was kind...he didn't deserve to die.

-

Shane Walsh was a grade-a, sack of shit bully and so were his little lackies on the baseball team. They got their rocks off beating on Daryl whenever he wasn't under his friends’ watchful eyes. Now Shane...Shane deserved to die in Daryl’s mind. He was on the top of the list.

 

From smashing Daryl’s head into a bathroom mirror, to swirlies, breaking his fingers in woodshop on purpose, to just plain old jumping him..he was a vile human being.

 

He didn’t know any of the lackies’ names, just their faces and that was enough.

 

So at 6:45am on a Friday, Daryl came to school with a duffel bag on his shoulder.

 

At 6:50am he walked into the building; no one batted an eye, but people did whisper.

 

At 7:10am he went to homeroom, walking with Tara and Rosita.

 

At 7:30am he walked by himself towards first period, locking the exits with chains from his duffel bag.

 

At 7:32am he shot Shane Walsh in the head, splattering brain matter and skull fragments onto the lockers behind him.

-

The screams that the other students let out didn't phase him. He was running on adrenaline; he was quick to reload and quick to fire into every single jock that had taken part in his abuse. Teachers let students into their classrooms and locked their doors. He had no interest in them. Only in those that had hurt him.

 

Of course even as athletic as the jocks were, they couldn't outrun a bullet. Several bodies littered the hallway floor, and Daryl felt...satisfied.

-

At 7:53am, Paul Rovia came into his line of sight, bloody from where Daryl had shot somebody and their blood had splattered onto his face, beard, hair and clothes. He’d used a shotgun for that one.

 

“Daryl..”

 

By 8:00am the police had arrived and were preparing to storm the school. Daryl pulled a revolver from his duffel and pressed it to his temple. “I can't do it anymore, Paul.”

 

“Daryl please..” Paul cautiously walked towards him.It was a stupid move, but, he had enough faith and trust that Daryl wouldn’t hurt him.

 

“They’re gonna kill me either way. I might as well do ‘em a favor and take myself out.”

 

“Daryl this isn't the way out. I've never known you to be a coward.” Paul said softly. “Please Daryl..I don't want you to die. I don't.”

 

Daryl stared at him, hand shaking. Paul moved so slowly, and he let the younger man take the gun from him. Paul put the safety on and dropped it, wrapping his arms tightly around Daryl for a moment.

 

The older boy finally broke, clutching at his crush so desperately while he sobbed.

 

Paul cooed softly, shushing him while he rubbed his back. The thud of the police’s footsteps growing louder as they stormed in.

-

At 8:07am on a Friday, even after he shot several students, Paul pulled away enough to cup Daryl’s face and kiss him so gently and sweetly.

 

At 8:10am, Daryl Dixon voluntarily surrendered himself to the police.

-

Daryl was sentenced to 25 years in prison; and everyday Paul came to visit him. Even though he’d been transferred to a federal prison in Virginia, the young man had moved to be closer to his now-husband. And the day he got out, Paul was there with his jeep to pick the man up, all smiles.

 

The hunter snorted when he saw the younger man running over to hug him, but caught him none the less, spinning him around before he set him down and finally planted a kiss on him.

 

Paul hummed happily, pulling away after several moments. “Our apartment is ready, Mr. Rovia.”

 

Daryl snorted. “Stuck in a car with you for a 3 1/2 hour drive to New York City? Kill me now.”

 

“Oh you’ll live, I'm sure. C’mon.” Paul chuckled, giving him one more sweet kiss before he led him to his packed full jeep, ready to make the trip to their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated. (:


End file.
